A number of skin substitutes exist in the current market that address the wound dressing and burn dressing problem. There is currently no perfect product and there are still gaps in the capabilities of state-of-the-art artificial skin substitutes.
The present invention provides a precision, porous, stretchable membrane that fosters an ideal three-dimensional environment for the protection of existing cells and growth of new skin cells. The present invention promotes rapid adhesion to the wound as well as large sheet coverage (up to 24″ by 24″), not offered by the state-of-the-art.
The present invention is made stretchable and tear resistant by using a fine knit nylon fabric. Additionally, the porosity of the overlying membrane is greater in terms of placement and area of pores, compared to the state-of-the-art. The membrane is semi-permeable, allowing water vapor transmission and preventing fluid accumulation between the dressing and the wound surface.
As a consequence, the porosity of the membrane enhances the healing process, making it faster and safer. The three-dimensional membrane structure is also made capable of holding a biological agent that further increases the healing abilities of the covered area. These agents include biological agents such as chondrotin 6 sulfate, and others.
The present invention is easy to handle, flexible and stretchable, can be stored at room temperature, and is safe and sterile. Packaging and sterilizing of the invention is crucial. From a production and laboratory standpoint, manufacturing the invention is efficient in terms of time and materials. After manufacture, the product will be ready for immediate sterilization and shipping for use on patients.